


Jesse

by tavvyesbroski



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, dw, none of the outsiders characters die, thanks for reading, trans boy (though it's not mentioned), wrote this for language arts and it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvyesbroski/pseuds/tavvyesbroski
Summary: Jesse Shepard is Tim Shepard's (trans) brother. Though he was born a female, he identifies as a male and no one questions it.





	Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> if my teacher finds this lol hi

Jesse Shepard stepped out of the taxi, his Converse-clad feet stepping out onto the pavement in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He was going to live with his father and brothers, Tim and Curly. He had lived in Chicago with his mother, but wanted to go back to his brothers since he hadn’t seen them in so long.  
“Jesse!” His older brother, Tim, shouted. He was at the other end of the lot the taxi driver dropped him off in. Tim’s hair was just a bit shorter than Jesse’s, and both of them had their hair slicked back. Jesse’s hair was a bit darker than Tim’s as he didn’t get as much sun in Chicago. They both wore worn down clothes.   
Once Jesse made it to Tim, he shot a smile up at the taller. “Hey, Tim. Haven’t seen you in a while. How’s it been? And where’s Curly?”  
“Man, I haven’t seen you since you were 12. ‘S been decent. Wouldn’t say good; that’d give it too much credit. Actually, another greaser, not one of my gang, recently knifed a Soc. Curly’s in a reformatory,” Tim answered. “Got caught shoplifting.”  
“Dang, bet the Socs weren’t so happy about that,” Jesse snorted. Murder was not something Jesse was unfamiliar with; Chicago’s crime rates were through the roof, and Jesse had gone through his fair share of friends who’d gotten involved with gangs and were then murdered.   
“There’s going to be a rumble soon. We’ve managed to have a war council, no jumping ‘till it. You interested?”  
Jesse smirked. “You know it.”

Up until the rumble, Jesse became friends with Ponyboy’s gang (not including Johnny or Ponyboy, of course, since they were hiding out). Especially Dally. So when Dally went up to see Johnny and Ponyboy where they were hiding out, he invited Jesse along with him.  
Once Dally pulled up to the church, he whistled long and low before ending in a high note. At this, two boys came out of the church and they ran up to the car.   
“Dally!” greeted a black haired Hispanic boy. In return, Dally smiled an actual genuine smile.   
“Hey, Johnnycake. And hey there, Ponyboy.” He then introduced Jesse to the two.  
Once greetings were done, they all decided to go to Dairy Queen. Jesse thought he ate a lot, but the other two were stuffing their faces.  
About an hour later, they finished eating and drove back to the church. Once they got there, they were all shocked to see it on fire and people nearby.   
Ponyboy and Johnny quickly got out, though Dally warned them not to, and went to talk to a rather large man. Jesse watched as a frightened woman told the large man something frantically. Next thing he knew, Ponyboy and Johnny were climbing into the church.  
Dally and Jesse both got out, yelling at them to get out of there. Once they obviously were not going to, Jesse cussed before going in after them.   
Jesse followed them to a back part of the church, watching them throw terrified kids out the window. Once they had everyone out, Ponyboy climbed out first and his back erupted in flames. Before Johnny had a chance to get out, the ceiling creaked. Jesse looked up, knowing that the ceiling would fall in a second. He pushed Johnny out the window just before a support beam fell on his back, and he instantly passed out.  
When Jesse woke up, he could hear how slow his heartbeat was and realised in dim horror he was going to die. Dally was by his bedside, asleep.  
Jesse’s hand moved to nudge him in the leg, waking him up. Dally instantly snapped to life, looking down at Jesse. “What is it?” he asked, voice hoarse from sleep.  
Weakly, Jesse smiled. His voice was frail as he said, “Bye, Dally.”  
And he died.

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah it was trash but let's hope i get a good grade


End file.
